1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for persistent information unit pacing.
2. Background
Fibre Channel refers to an integrated set of architectural standards for data transfer being developed by the American National Standards Institute. Fibre Connection (FICON) is a protocol of the fibre channel architecture and may also be referred to by the formal name of FC-SB-3. Further details of FC-SB-3 may be found in the publication, “FIBRE CHANNEL Single-Byte Command Code Sets-3 Mapping Protocol (FC-SB-3)”, Rev. 1.6, published by the American National Standards for Information Technology on Mar. 26, 2003.
A channel is a direct or a switched point-to-point connection between communicating devices. In the Fibre Channel architecture, a FICON channel may perform the functions specified by FC-SB-3 to provide access to Input/Output (I/O) devices by means of control units or emulated control units. FICON channels may rely on packet switching for transferring data between communicating devices. In FC-SB-3, a channel may also be referred to as an entity, typically of a host computer, which includes one N_Port and elements which perform the functions specified by FC-SB-3 to provide access to I/O devices by means of control units or emulated control units. Also, in FC-SB-3, a control unit may comprise a physical or emulated entity that includes at least one N_Port and elements which adapt the characteristics of one or more I/O devices to allow the attachment of the I/O devices to the N_Port of a channel.
A channel command word (CCW) is a control block which includes an I/O request, and may refer to a structure of a specific system architecture which specifies a command to be executed along with parameters. A channel program is a sequence of one or more channel command words executed sequentially that controls a specific sequence of channel operations. FICON channels may transmit up to sixteen channel command words at a time along with the associated data for any write operations, where a channel command word may be referred to as an “information unit”.